Enemies to Chibi
by OrangeCreme
Summary: The Axis wanted a competition and stole the Allies's equipments including America's burger. England cause a spell on the Axis and what happens to the Axis? Yes,chibi Axis, but who is going to take care of them? All the answers are in the story. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! OrangeCreme here! So I'm making this Hetalia fanfic and I'm kinda excited (My first time). So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

China was sitting in his back yard enjoying his tea. He sighs after every sip of tea he drinks and enjoys the peacefulness he was having.

'Ah, how I wish I could stay like this forever aru' He thought to himself while picking up the cup. But luck does not come to him, while he was enjoying the moment, the allies ran into his backyard.

"China! Go prepare your wok!" America screamed shaking China's shoulder causing his tea to spill on his green silky qipao.

"Aiya! My tea aru!" China shouted trying to push America away.

"Oh, my bad. But go prepare your wok! America said pulling China up from his seat.

"Wait, why?" China said being pulled up by America who had a scared face.

"It's the Axis! They got tons of tanks and Germany is the one controlling it! Not only that, they have tons of equipment they stole from us!" France said pushing America away.

"They stole my burgers too!" America cut in almost crying. China sighs and walks back to his room packing his spare military clothing and his wok. How he fit it in is a mystery. He closes the doors and put on his other military clothing and went out to meet the Allies. Just when he opens the door, there reveals three children in front of the door.

"Gēgē, where are you going?" A 6 year old Hong Kong asked.

"Ah, I'm going to attend a war aru" China said smiling whiling petting Hong Kong's head.

"Are you going to get hurt? When are you coming back?" The 5 year old Taiwan's eyes began to turn watery but she wipes it away with her tiny hands.

"Oh don't worry aru, I will be back soon" China said kissing them all on the cheek before leaving to meet the Allies. He walks to the backyard bringing along his bag to see his team already ready. America with his flag, England with his wand, France with his red wine bottle, Russia with his pipe, and Canada with his polar bear.

"What took you so long?" England complained polishing his wand.

"Just packing and saying good bye to the kids" China said setting down his bag.

"Whatever, let's just go get the Axis!" America said waving his flag with a determined look to get his burgers back.

* * *

**Time Skip**

The Allies arrive at the island where the Axis is. Actually, it wasn't hard to spot them, just look for the white flag, it's obviously Italy.

While the Allies are lining up, Germany was scolding at Italy to put the flag down. Japan is polishing his Katana while staring at the Allies.

"So, our war is finally going to begin huh?" Germany said crossing his arms.

"I will do anything for my burgers, go Russia!" America screamed as Russia rise his pipe at Italy who begins crying while waving his white flag. Axis: 0 Allies: 1

"Argh! Go Japan!" Germany screamed. Japan holds his Katana and begins to run toward the Allies.

"Oh no, F-France, you go!" America shouted pointing at Japan. France holds his wine bottle and runs toward Japan who slices his bottle in half. Axis: 1 Allies: 1

"Damn, China you go next!" America said while China takes out his wok from his bag. He holds it with his right hand and runs toward Germany who is in the tank. Of course the wok did no harm to the tank only to left China lying down with no energy. Axis: 2 Allies: 1 Poor Canada, they didn't even notice he was there.

"Ha, looks like we have won the battle!" Germany laughs climbing out of the tank. America looks down depressed until he hears a laugh from England. They all turn around to see England on a small hill in his wizard costume.

"The battle's not over yet! I will use the spell I have studied and caused them on you! #&%$&! #" England begins to chant a weird sentence and the sky begins to turn dark. Fog starts to occur covering the Axis up. After a minute or two, a scream was heard and the fog disappeared along with the dark sky. In front of the Allies are three 5 year olds. One with blond hair, one with brownish red hair, and the last one with black hair.

"England, what did you do to them?!" America screamed causing England to flinched.

"Huh, did I use the wrong spell?" He whispers flipping through this book. As they were arguing the chibi Axis begins to cry maybe because of the noise. China walks over to them and starts patting them and hushing them, soon they stop crying.

"Okay guys, we have to find a way to turn them back or else their country could be ruin and it could affect our country too, so I say let's find someone to take care of them" America announced looking around until he spotted China.

"What, me?! I already have 3 siblings aru, I can't take care of more!" China shouted waving his arms.

"That's the point China, since you already have siblings, you must have more experience than us. Also, I recalled Japan is also your sibling right?" America said making a point.

"That's not the point aru!" China said angrily but still keeps his voice down.

"Whatever, but we're trusting you!" The rest of the Allies leaves leaving China and the chibi Axis there.

* * *

**Okay, now I'm done! Thanks for reading and hope you can review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, I got reviews! I will try my best to update but I have an exam here so it might be a little late, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"What am I going to do with these three?" China asks himself looking down to see six children. So let's get it straight; chibi Italy is crying for pasta while holding a piece of white paper. Chibi Germany is screaming at China while pointing his finger at him. Chibi Japan is silently eating an apple letting Germany do the yelling. For Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Korea, well they are just watching their new friends yelling at their brother.

"Pasta, I want pasta!" Italy cried waving his white paper as his eyes began to wet.

"Where am I you Chinese freak?! I want some beer!" Germany screamed but began crying a few moments later.

"Gēgē, are they our playmates?" Korea asked bending down to Italy who shivered lightly.

"I-I guess so aru, they will live with us for a while" China said trying his best not to freak out. He laid his eyes on every single child in the room and let out a sigh. Sure he likes children but these are too much. Even better, these are his enemies! Before he can reach, Taiwan walks over to Japan and start patting his head.

"H-Hey! You're invading my private space!" Japan cried making his stop eating his apple.

"Hehe, you are so cute!" Taiwan giggled making Japan blushed from the embarrassment.

"Um Taiwan, Japan doesn't like it so could you stop aru?" China asked trying to stop Taiwan from continuing. But apparently, she wouldn't stop.

"But gēgē, he is really cute!" She complained continuing playing with Japan's cheeks. Korea and Hong Kong chuckled while Germany frowns.

"Hey, stop making Japan uncomfortable!" Germany said making Taiwan back off and she start crying which made Italy cry harder. Germany continues complaining and Japan continues with his apples. Korea and Hong Kong starts to cry when they saw Italy and Taiwan crying.

'Oh dear god, am I really going to deal with this aru?' China asked to himself before burying his head into his hands. Just after doing that the doorbell rang so he went to open the door to see it was Romano.

"What did you do to my brother?!" Romano screamed holding China by his shirt collar.

"N-Nothing aru! England cast some spell on him to turn him into a child!" China tried to explain. Romano heard Italy's crying in the living room so he pushes China away and run into the living room.

"Italy, are you okay?!" Romano asked holding Italy in his arms.

"Pasta, I want pasta!" Italy cried burying his tiny head into Romano's chest.

"Hey Chinese bastard, can I use your damn kitchen for a while?!" Romano asked China who said yes. After Romano went into the kitchen the bell rang again.

"Hey, I heard from America that my brother has turn into a child right?" Prussia asked stepping in.

"Yes aru, but I swear I have nothing to do with this!" China said before a scream came from the living room.

"Prussia, is that you?!" Germany screams making Prussia laugh.

"Yes, it is the awesome me dear brother!" Prussia yelled back walking into the living room.

"Hey Chinese bastard! How do you fucking use this weird pot?!" Romano asks from the kitchen.

"It's a wok! Don't you do anything with it aru!" Right after China said that sentence, he could hear the contact of metal falling on the ground.

'That's the last straw' China thought while running into the kitchen to see Italy playing with some pasta Romano brought and Romano is leaning against the stove. One thing that made him mad is the wok lying upside down next to the stove.

"Grr that's the last straw! Romano, Italy! You two go wait in the living room and wait for me to cook your god damn pasta aru!" China pushes the two out of the kitchen before he relaxes himself. But poor China, the voice continues to increase every minute due to fighting and the shouting. After a good 20 minute, the pasta is done and he call everyone out for lunch.

"Why are we having pasta?" Prussia asked poking his fork into the pasta and pulls back in disgust.

"Because I said so, now eat your pasta" China said while seating the children with forks and chopsticks.

"I don't want fucking pasta! Give me some damn beer!" Prussia complained until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Respect your elders!" China screamed at him making Prussia whimper at his tone. So the afternoon goes by pretty fast and nighttime comes by. Prussia and Romano went home being all grumpy but at least the house is quieter. You see, Italy and Germany fell asleep on the couch which China give them a blanket and Hong Kong, Taiwan, and Korea decide to leave China alone. So the only ones left are China and Japan.

"Nii-san, gomen" Japan said breaking the silent.

"Huh? Oh, you don't need to be sorry aru, but you haven't call me brother in years" China laughs. You see, when China is raising Japan, he actually learns some Japanese from him.

"No, not for this but for betraying you…" Japan said looking down feeing ashamed for hurting someone who has helped you. China sat there keeping quiet until he broke the silent with a chuckle.

"Aiya! That's the past already so forget about it aru. But you did made one of my wish come true" China chuckled patting Japan's head.

"Huh, what is it?"

"Well I did wish to spend more time with you aru"

"…Then what is your other wishes nii-san?"

"I would prefer all of you to be quiet aru!"

"… Rude"

* * *

**Yay, it's done! I did kind of entertain myself when I'm writing this so I hope all of you can enjoy it!**

_**Reviews!**_

**HetaliaIShipIt: Thanks! I will try to update more but due to the school work I might have some trouble. Pease forgive me for being so late!**

**Minami: Okay! Here is the chapter!**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2: LOL, but to say the truth, they would be cute! Oh yeah, my other story Agents would be a little late due to the exam and the school work, sorry!**

**MssCassandra: Okay no problem! Thank you by the way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys I'm back, sorry that I haven't update for a long time. Well I forgot to use the countries' human names so I will use them from now on. Oh, forgot to tell you guys, I'm going to add my OC in the story Beijing and Shanghai. There are more information in my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

**Yao's POV**

The light from the window shone into my eyes as I tried my best to open my eyes. I look around my red room as I was ready to sit up in my bed until I felt something or someone pulling my sleeve. I look down to see Kiku holding onto my sleeve as he slept.

'He's so cute' I thought as I smiled to myself as I carry him in my arms and I walk over to the door and open it. I was expected to see a cleaned room with a sense of food in the air but instead I saw vases broken on the floor and chairs scattered all over the place. A sense of burning food floats around the air as I panic again.

I ran into the kitchen with Kiku still in my arms to see Mei on the chair messing with the pancake mix in the wok with the fiddle, Leon messing with the stove as he tries to stop the fire, Yong Soo is mixing the pancake mix which is all over his face, Feliciano is trying to carry a bucket of water to put out the fire but missed and failed which the water is all over the floor, and Ludwig is using a cloth and trying to clean the water Feliciano poured.

"Everyone stop aru!" I screamed as everyone stop and look at me while Japan woke up and looks at me.

"Please, just go to the living room and stay there aru. I need to prepare to go to the meeting." I said as I tried my best to calm down to see the fire on the stove is still on. I put down Kiku so he can join the others to go to the living room.

I turn the stove off and took out my phone to find my other sibling Shanghai or Bing to take care of them. After I found his number I call him and put the phone to my ear. After a few rings he finally picked up.

"Hello, this is Tian. May I help you?" Tian said giving me a chance to speak.

"Hey Bing, this is Yao aru, I need you and Xue to come over to watch over the kids" I requested hearing the kids talk in the living room.

"Um, I don't think I can come over since Liang is all over the place and I can't find Qiu" He said nervously as I heard a vase broke in the other side.

"Xue, tell that damn Samoyed to stop and go find Qiu!" Tian shouts at his sister.

"Well the Samoyed has a name called Liang and why won't you go find your mouse by yourself?" Xue argued back.

"Q-Qiu is not a normal mouse!"

"Well then Liang is not a normal dog."

"Um guys, can I just drop them off at your place aru?" I asked as they finally turn quiet.

"Okay" I hang up the phone and went to my bedroom to change my clothes and take the kids to my car. I then drive them to Tian and Xue's house. Their house isn't small or big, just normal size. It is the color of the mixture of white and peach. I knock on the door and Xue came to open it.

"Oh you're here! So what's with the six kids? I thought you only have 3 siblings?" She said bending down to pat Feliciano's head.

"Ah, I will explain it to you later; better get to the meeting aru! You six behave okay?!" I said as I ran to my white car. I start the car and drove into my way to the meeting.

* * *

**Xue's POV**

I watch Yao drive away in a hurry; well I hope he doesn't get a ticket. I felt a tug on my white silk robe to see it was a boy with brown hair and a curl on the left side of his head.

"What do you need?" I ask smiling as I close the door.

"Hug!" He said as he opens his arm for me to carry him. I chuckled lightly as I carried him and lead the others into the living room. Liang is sitting on the couch and my brother Tian is searching everywhere for his pet pika mouse; Qiu. Okay, Liang is my Samoyed dog that is about 2 years old. Normally when Yao's siblings come over, they would cuddle with him… and that's what they're doing right now. The boy with blond hair and the boy with straight black hair are sitting on the other couch watch the others.

"So, are you Yao's friend or relative?" I asked sitting down next to them with the brown hair boy on my lap.

"Oh no, I'm not but he is" The blond boy said pointing to the black hair boy.

"Oh okay, so what are your names?"

"I'm Feliciano! This is Ludwig and that is Kiku!" The brown hair- I mean Feliciano said loudly and cheerfully.

"Kiku? As in Kiku Honda?" I asked nervously as the black hair boy known as Kiku looked at me.

"Yes, it's me. Who may you be miss?" He said formally.

"You don't remember me do you?" I asked as he shakes his head slowly.

"I'm Beijing, also known as Chen Xue. How could you forget someone who you kidnapped once?" I frowned as his eyes widen.

"You're Beijing?! But you were so small when I kidnapped you!" He said as he move closer to me.

"Wait, you kidnapped her when she was little Kiku?!" Ludwig shouts.

"That's so mean Kiku, why would you kidnap such a sweet bella?" Feliciano frowns and Kiku starts to panic.

"N-No! I have to because that way I can become a bigger country!" He stammers as I laugh and pat him on the head.

"Now now, it's alright. How about you stay here and I go make some snacks?" I said getting up and put Feli on the couch.

"Sure, thank you very much" Kiku said.

"Thank you miss Beijing" Feli said as I giggle to myself. They are so cute, unlike when people gets older. But I wear I saw a mouse on Kiku's lap, or is it my imagination?

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter and hope you guys can enjoy it!**


End file.
